To Want For Love
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: The victim of an arranged marriage, Rin dreams of what she has subconsiously longed for her whole life. But is it possible? Is she really prepared to attempt to make her husband love her?
1. The Dream

_I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work._

_- Rosalie Hale, Eclipse_

#~#~#~#~#

**The dream**

#~#~#~#~#

Rin nursed the strengthening bandage on her arm as she lay on her futon. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew, but she wished he had the desire, at least, not to harm her. She wished he _tried_ to treat her gently.

The door slid open and he entered their room. He glanced at the tear-tracks on her face and the bandage on her arm.

He said nothing as he walked past to into the bathing room to change, his long hair swaying in his wake.

Rin cursed the arranged marriage she had had to enter. It was unhappy for both her and her husband. Neither wished to take the time to get to know the other; he disliked her for intruding on his life from the moment he heard he was engaged. He had never desired her – he had never even touched or looked at her. Bedding in the same room as him she had considered an honor, but then she learned he had no choice in the matter. He could easily go for a week without speaking a word to her. When he was angry he never _struck_ her – he would not waste his energy – but he sometimes forgot his strength.

Rin was lying down when he returned from the bathing room, the covers tightly hugging her. She felt the sheets shift as he lay beside her, turned the other way, and she silently cried herself to sleep. She dreamed.

#~#~#

She was holding her baby and rocking him as she sang a soft lullaby. Her older child, a gorgeous five-year old girl, ran up to her excitedly.

"Papa's home!" she cried.

"You should be in bed," Rin chided gently, lifting the infant in her arms to see his beautiful face. He looked just like his father.

Her husband entered the room, and his face lit up when he saw the three of them. He leaned down to kiss Rin's forehead lovingly before sweeping his daughter into his arms and spinning her around twice. He kissed her cheek as he gently set her down again and gazed at his son's face.

"The children should be asleep," he said quietly.

"They were excited to see you again," Rin answered, beaming at him. "So was I."

The children were sent to their rooms – a nurse took her baby – and Rin excitedly dragged her husband through the corridors to their own. Once the door was slid shut she found he was kissing her in a passionate and needy way. She responded eagerly as they made their way to the futon, undressing parts of each other as they went and carelessly throwing the clothes to the floor. She tripped, and they both fell onto the mattress. She rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach with one leg to either side of his body, straddling him, as he reached up to bring himself closer to her.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

#~#~#

Rin woke in a cold sweat and sat up straight. Her movements disturbed the covers, and she could feel her husband shift beside her. She didn't breathe, praying he wouldn't wake. She touched the bandage on her arm again, not knowing how she could have had such a dream. He despised her, and she did not wish to get closer to him. The thought of bearing his children, no matter how beautiful he was, made her shudder.

Because Sesshoumaru was a true demon.

#~#~#~#~#

That's the prologue down. And I want to say this now: this IS GOING to have a happy ending, kay?

Also, I'm so sorry to those who are waiting on my other stories! I haven't abandoned them, I just have been so busy at work that I haven't had much time or inspiration to write (I get paid today – yay!). And I'm trying to get my book edited so it can be published so I'm doing a lot of work on that. But I was reading Eclipse last night and I got this idea in my head – and once I get an idea I can't get rid of it unless I write it down. So here we are!

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I just love them. Please review, and let me know what you think!


	2. A Failed Attempt

#~#~#~#~#

A Failed Attempt

#~#~#~#~#

"So that happened, did it?" the youkai asked pensively.

Rin nodded. "I don't know what to do. I can't look my husband in the face after dreaming those things about him."

Kiyoe looked up at her. She was Rin's only friend in the empty palace, and the only person who would talk to her for mere conversational purposes. She was the only one to whom Rin would ask advice. "Rin-chan, dreams are nothing more than images in our subconscious mind that come forward when we sleep. While most of it is forgotten, we retain what is important or significant to us."

Rin wasn't pleased with that answer. "Significant or not, the notion of desiring Sesshoumaru-sama is disturbing."

The youkai stifled a laugh, feeling that her friend wasn't in a humorous mood. "Maybe not that part is important. But the desire – the _wish_ – to have someone show affection to you. You can't deny you want that, can you?"

The human couldn't lie. "No, I can't. I've always wanted that. But not _Sesshoumaru-sama_…"

"No, not him. Your_ husband_."

She didn't understand this.

"Rin-chan, you've visited Kagome-san. You've always wanted a child like she has. You've always wanted her life – with a husband who is affectionate to her. That's why you dreamed of him."

"Oh," she didn't know what to say, and was faintly embarrassed. "But how can that ever be possible? He hates the mention of my name."

"You could always try and make it real," Kiyoe's eyes gleamed, the matchmaker in her flaring to life. "Tease him. Make him want you."

Rin was horrified. "But I don't want _him_."

"Oh, but you do," the youkai grinned. "You just told me."

Suddenly she was afraid of what her friend was going to do. "Kiyoe-chan, what are you planning?"

She looked innocent. "Nothing. How could you think such a thing?"

"Because I know you, Kiyoe-chan. You love playing pranks."

"Well, that's true. But this is bigger than pranks. This is about my best friend's happiness. You have to try and fulfill your dream!"

"But I don't even want it!"

"You may not now, but by the time I'm done with you – "

"Kiyoe-chan, please," Rin interrupted desperately. "Don't do anything. Forget I ever mentioned this dream. _Please_, I want nothing to do with it."

Her spirit dampened, but the youkai agreed. "Very well, Rin-chan. Whatever you say."

#~#~#

"Rin!" the Inu no Taisho exclaimed, opening his arms to her. "It's good to see you again."

"I, too, am glad," Rin smiled, bowed slightly.

"Have you no proper greeting for your father-in-law?"

She didn't say that she _had_ given the proper greeting as she stepped into his embrace. She was quite fond of her husband's father, and she wished Sesshoumaru and he had a better relationship, so that he would visit more often.

She felt his inhale before he pulled away. She knew part of the reason he insisted on greeting her in such a way was to test her scent and ensure it bore some of her husband's. If it didn't, Touga would be very displeased with Sesshoumaru.

"Izayoi-sama," Rin smiled and rushed to embrace her husband's unofficial stepmother. Because his parents were separated it made it impossible for Touga to marry again, but that was the only thing stopping him. Another thing that cut between Rin and Sesshoumaru was his hatred for Izayoi. Rin thought she was lovely.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" she heard Touga ask Kiyoe, who was standing nearby.

"On patrol," she replied quietly. "He does his utmost to ensure Rin-sama's safely, as always."

"Come and walk with me, Rin-chan," Izayoi smiled, taking her arm and leading her away. "Tell me how you have been."

Later, when Rin was walking to dinner, she passed the Touga's chambers and heard hushed voices arguing fiercely.

"Haven't I been punished enough?" a female voice demanded. It sounded like Kiyoe. "Don't I have permission to leave?"

"You have not done what I asked," Touga replied in a firm voice. "I know that Sesshoumaru is doing exactly what I told him to in regard to Rin. No more, no less. It is your job to twist his feelings for her – but still nothing has changed. I hope very much there is a reason for your neglect. This is his punishment as much as yours."

"If I do as you say," Kiyoe replied, "Then when I leave things will go back to the way they are now – but worse because of their previous lust. It has to happen naturally, and that is not so easy to do."

"It has been two years, and with no results. Your freedom seems further and further away."

"I'm trying, but – " Kiyoe murmured something too quietly to hear.

"It is non-negotiable. You will be free when you have served your penance and not before. That is all."

Rin hurried passed the room, trying in vain not to listen. She had always known Kiyoe was forced to come here, but she thought she was happy now. Apparently she was still desperate to leave. Rin asked her about it, later that night.

"Kiyoe-chan, I hope you won't be very angry with me when I tell you I accidentally overheard you and Touga-sama talking in his chambers earlier."

Kiyoe turned pale. "How much did you hear?"

Rin was surprised. "Nothing of consequence. That is, I heard something of you being punished, but nothing else."

She exhaled in relief. "What was it you wanted, Rin-chan?"

"I was surprised when I heard you still wish to leave. I – "

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about it," she interrupted. "Please, you mustn't ask me about that. I know that technically you are above me, but Touga-sama has ordered me not to make you aware of anything. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Rin said, bewildered, but she dropped the subject, not wanting her friend to get into trouble. There was a silence.

"Have you had that dream again?" Kiyoe asked.

"What dream?" the human replied, knowing perfect well the answer.

"You know. That one you asked me about a couple of moons ago."

It had been almost two months, and Rin had dreamed it every night since then. Each time it became longer and more vivid, and there were times when she woke in a cold sweat. It got harder and harder to be in the same room with Sesshoumaru.

"No, I haven't."

Kiyoe frowned. Rin got up and made her way to her room. The youkai followed, prepared to do her job of helping her change for bed.

"You're an awful liar, Rin-chan."

"Kiyoe-chan, please, I don't want to think about it."

She shrugged. "As you wish."

A thought struck her. "Kiyoe-chan, am I right when I think that you can't leave here until Sesshoumaru-sama and I have fallen in love?"

Kiyoe froze. "You heard that, too, huh?" she tried to grin, but failed miserably.

"So it's true?"

"Yes, it is. But that isn't why I think you should try and catch Sesshoumaru-sama's attention. Of course I want to leave, but what I said when you first had that dream is true. I _am_ concerned for you, and I care about your happiness because you're my friend. Even if I was free to go, I wouldn't leave you if I thought you were unhappy."

Rin tried to smile, unable to believe what she was about to say. "Then… I'll try and… catch his… attention." At the end of the sentence her voice was barely as loud as a whisper.

The youkai broke into a huge grin. "Thank you, Rin-chan! Thank you so much! Now, if you want then you can – "

"But Kiyoe-chan, I don't want you to be up to your usual tricks," she said quickly. "Please, I want to do this _my_ way."

Kiyoe backed off, still smiling. "Alright, Rin-chan. I'll leave you be. But good luck. And if you ever need advice, you know where I am."

Rin was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep, when Sesshoumaru got back from his patrol. She waited until he had changed and was lying beside her in the futon before slowly shifting to cuddle against his back. She thought the act would disgust her, but instead she was astonished at how warm he was. She could feel the heat of his skin even before making contact, and it almost scorched her although… it was not unpleasant.

Before an instant had passed she felt his hand press against her stomach and push her backwards forcefully. She nearly rolled out of the futon, but she was shocked that he hadn't even turned around to push her away. She was also quite annoyed that he had so thoughtlessly shown his distaste for her even though it was no secret. He didn't have to keep reminding her. She said as much to Kiyoe the next day.

"But Rin-chan, you're only just beginning," Kiyoe reminded her. "Did you really expect him to suddenly welcome you into his arms? It will take time. Just be patient."

Rin sighed. "It's just so hard. I want this whole thing to be over."

"That's the wrong attitude, Rin-chan. You have to _want_ this to happen."

"But how can I when neither of us likes each other? This morning I even went to his office to see if he needed anything and he nearly bit my head off before accusing me of all kinds of things! I really hate him!"

Kiyoe put her hand on Rin's to try and calm her down. "Okay, Rin-chan. You can't just suddenly appear to want a relationship with him. Take it slowly. Baby steps. That way you'll get closer to him without him realizing it."

"But where do I start?"

"I'm guessing you don't pay much attention to him. There's your starting point."

Rin wrinkled her nose.

"Really, it'll work. If you begin to study him then you'll find out more about him. You'll be that much closer to caring for him. You may even like what you find."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Rin said slowly. "I don't _really_ know that much about him. I'll try."

#~#~#

Rin had been staring at Sesshoumaru in his office for the past hour. She knew he knew she was outside, but he said nothing. And she was bored out of her mind.

_Why did Kiyoe-chan suggest I do this? I'm not going to learn anything from it. It's pointless_. _It would be better to approach him_.

She suddenly stepped into the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

He cut her off before she could say another word. "I'm busy. Whatever it is can wait."

"But – "

He was suddenly standing in front of her, glaring down at her furiously. "In case my meaning wasn't clear: get out."

Rin meshed her fingers together nervously. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and kissed him. She had barely touched his lips when his hands on her shoulders pushed her away roughly. She stumbled backwards.

"I don't know what is wrong with you recently, but if you touch me again I will not hesitate to harm you – regardless of what my father will do to me," he threatened, clearly enraged. She believed him and scrambled out of the office, sprinting as fast as she could through the hallways. When she got to her favorite sitting room she slid the door shut after her with a bang before collapsing against it and attempting to still her heart.

"Rin-chan," Kiyoe's voice came. "You seemed distressed – is everything alright?"

Rin inhaled, trying to clear her eyes. "Yes, Kiyoe-chan," she answered.

"Would you like me to sit with you?"

"Yes, please. Come in." She stepped back, and Kiyoe entered.

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama harm you?"

Rin turned away and sat down. Kiyoe did likewise, her face expectant. Knowing it would be pointless to hold back, Rin poured out the whole episode to her friend.

"Rin-chan," the youkai shook her head when she was finished, exasperated. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"You must realize that this is _not_ going to happen overnight. He isn't going to wake up one morning and suddenly have fallen in love with you. It is going to take time – it could take years. You _must_ be patient, or it will take longer than it should. More rash acts like that one will succeed only in pushing him away from you. For the moment, you have to do nothing more than observe him. If you had, perhaps you would have realized why Sesshoumaru-sama hates the demonesses that visit so much."

"Why does he?"

"Because they try to push themselves into his life," Kiyoe said. "Sesshoumaru-sama is not a womanizer. He needs to _care_ about someone before he lets them close to himself."

"Oh," Rin said.

"That is why you must be patient and stick to learning about him. If you do not _know_ him, you cannot steal into his life. And anyway, what possessed you to do something so rash in the first place? You have to begin with small things that may go unnoticed. Eventually they build up."

Rin sighed. "I don't even know how I'm going to begin to do this. Kiyoe-chan, you have to help me."

"Of course I will. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Don't force yourself onto him at every opportunity."

#~#~#~#~#

There it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on story alert. Please review and look forward to the next chapter.


	3. The first prank

#~#~#~#~#

The first prank

#~#~#~#~#

Months passed with no progress. Rin grew deeper and deeper into her shell and was beginning to show less interest in her favorite things.

"Rin-chan, this has got to stop," Kiyoe said one morning after her mistress had responded negatively to a suggestion to play the flute.

"What does?" she asked, confused.

"Your attitude. You love music – I can't ever remember you refusing to play the flute before."

"I'm just not in the mood."

"That's the point. You're _always_ in the mood. You're depressed, and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You barely eat, you never give two sentences together, and you do nothing other than sit in this room and read the same book over and over."

"There's nothing else in my life for me to do."

"What about your desire for Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"That was merely a dream that can never be real."

"That's not true!"

"I must go to dinner, Kiyoe-chan," Rin stood up slowly, closing her book, and left the room.

Kiyoe sighed. What was the point of being the most powerful youkai in all of Japan if she couldn't even make her best friend happy?

"Rin-chan," the youkai caught up with her in the corridor. "What is it that you want more than anything?"

"I want a happy life."

She sighed again. This human was never going to make life easy for her.

"Kiyoe-sama," a servant approached and bowed. "Inu no Taisho-dono has arrived. Please take my lady to greet him."

Kiyoe nodded and the servant left. An idea struck her.

"Rin-chan, watch this," she nudged the woman beside her before pointing suddenly in the direction of the servant. She tripped and fell flat on her face, giving a cry.

Rin didn't crack a smile. The servant hurried away.

"Well, that was all I could think of on short notice. Forgive me if it's not up to my usual well-planned and thought out standard."

She didn't even answer as she continued down the hallway.

"I could put something in the food. Wouldn't you love to see all the servants come out in a rash?"

Still silence.

"You're right; I've done that before and they nearly caught me. What else is there? Making them all think that mating season has come early?"

She smiled briefly at that. "Kiyoe-chan, you may be a youkai but you're not _that_ powerful."

At the moment, she was just glad she got a response. "Then _you_ give me ideas."

"Rin!" Touga's voice boomed down the corridor. "How are you?"

"Very well, Chichiue-dono [my lord Father]."

He swept her into a bear hug and set her down lightly. "You smell like tears," he frowned deeply.

"I was reading _Taiyou_ [The Sunshine]."

"Perhaps we can read together later, after I have seen my son. Where is he?"

"In his office."

He vanished down the hallway. Kiyoe had her eyes shut tightly as he passed her, and she stood rigidly. She was suddenly silent as they went to dinner, and later that night, when Rin needed her to prepare for bed, she was nowhere to be found.

#~#~#

"Kiyoe, let me ask you something," Touga circled the trembling youkai. "Have you been doing _anything_ in the last two and a half years?"

"I have," she answered, her voice strong.

"Then why is it that Rin is getting worse rather than better?"

Kiyoe sprang to her feet and clenched her fists. "I have been doing _everything_ I can to do as you asked," she exclaimed.

"No, you haven't."

She bit her lip. "I won't manipulate her. It will be worse in the end if I do."

"Why is it, Kiyoe, that you always do exactly the opposite of what is you should?"

"Rin is my friend; I don't want to ruin her life."

"You already have," Touga stated, grabbing her arm and dragging her outside the palace.

#~#~#

"Rin-sama," an unfamiliar voice laced with disgust said, waking her. "It is time for the breakfast meal."

Rin groggily opened her eyes and sat up, looking at the unknown servant. "Where is Kiyoe-chan?"

"Kiyoe is not here."

"But where is she?"

"She is not here."

She frowned in annoyance. "I can see she isn't here. So where is she?"

"We have orders to say she is not here."

"Who gave you your orders?" she asked, thinking it was Kiyoe herself.

"The master."

Her face fell. If Touga had orchestrated this, she couldn't go against it. She was merely fifth in the hierarchy.

"Where is he now?"

"The master left last night soon after he finished reading with you."

That was odd; he usually stayed the night. He must have been in a hurry to get back to Izayoi, she thought wistfully as she glanced at the empty side of the futon.

"Rin-sama, you should hurry if you are to get to the meal in time," the servant said.

"But my food is served at my pleasure."

"But you do not wish to be selfish by making the cook wait for you, do you? They work so hard preparing your food each day and it is spoiled by keeping it hot for too long."

Rin didn't answer, and after a moment she got up and allowed herself to be dressed. She entered the dining room just as the food was being served, and Sesshoumaru gave her a half-confused, half-angry look – as if to say, "how dare you be here on time?"

She sat, and food was served her. She picked at it, taking a bit occasionally, until she finally set her chopsticks to the side.

"My lady," the servant began. "You would not insult the cooks by refusing their work. It is a great offense to them for their mistress to dislike what they make, and it makes them feel worthless and resentful of you. You cannot wish to make them feel such."

A moment passed, and Rin picked up her chopsticks. Sesshoumaru had long since eaten and left, and there was only the servant sitting behind her, silently criticizing her every move. She sat there for an hour, chewing every bite until it was gone. Then she stood and went to her sitting room. The servant followed, close at her heels. She sat down to read, but her stomach hurt from so much food and she made no process in her book. The servant sat behind her, her piercing eyes glaring.

#~#~#

Kiyoe lay in a still and crumpled heap, the poison burning her wrists. Again she jerked her hands apart, giving a high-pitched scream of pain as she tried to break the chain that held them. The white band on her upper arm gripped her tighter, sending waves of agony through her.

"Please," she called out, dry sobs choking her. "I can't – please let me out. Let me go back."

"Will you do your utmost?"

"You know I wish for them to come together even more than you."

"Then will you do you utmost?"

"You know I can't."

The poison burned brighter, eating through her flesh like a fire consuming a book. Her morbid scream rang through the dungeons, unheard by anyone.

"_You're killing me!_"

#~#~#

The next two weeks dragged by, and Rin was rapidly getting worse. She had all but stopped speaking altogether, and only barely felt relief when Motoko informed her they were leaving for the master's palace. At least Izayoi would make her feel better. She hoped.

The palanquin journey wasn't good. Sesshoumaru was sitting in front of her, and she was sure he didn't move an inch the entire three hours. She had a strange feeling in her stomach and a headache, and the two combined made her feel as if she was going to throw up. The jerks of the wooden palanquin did nothing to help, and neither did the presence of Motoko.

When they finally got there Izayoi was the only one who greeted her. Sesshoumaru immediately vanished into the castle, presumably in search of his father.

"Rin, how are you?" Izayoi asked. Rin could only stare at the floor as her eyes filled with tears at the sound of a kind voice. "Oh, Rin… come in and sit down."

She replied by breaking away from the older woman and sprinting to nearest bush. She was violently sick, and unable to stand when it had stopped.

"Oh, no," Izayoi said with concern. She looked around. "Where is Kiyoe?"

"Kiyoe is gone, my lady," Motoko said. "I am caring for Rin-sama."

"Gone?" she frowned. "Gone where?"

"She is not here."

Her mind seemed to wander elsewhere. "What is your name?"

"Motoko."

"Motoko, take Rin to a clean room and care for her, and get her some water. I'll be there in a moment," she hurried inside, lifting her kimono skirts as she walked quickly.

Motoko lifted Rin's arm and supported her roughly through the palace to a room. She gave her some water, and the human lay down to rest, but within five minutes she retched again. The servant wrinkled her nose as she began to clean the floor.

Rin fell into a restless sleep, waking every hour or so. Whenever she woke Izayoi made her drink some water, but she could never keep it down and, seeing it wasn't helping, the older woman stopped. Now thoroughly dehydrated and unable to move, the girl lay on the futon and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night. Her throat was painfully dry, and, ignoring Izayoi's warning, she took three tiny sips of water. Minutes passed and it seemed to stay down, so she took a few more.

"What could have brought this on?" Izayoi asked her. "Are you with child?"

Rin shook her head weakly. "I didn't feel very well on the journey over here."

"Is there anything you would like?"

"Can you ask Chichiue-dono where Kiyoe is?"

A strange emotion flicked across Izayoi's face. "I will. Now, drink some more water – not too much – and try and go to sleep, and maybe you'll be feeling better tomorrow." She got up and left the room.

Rin wasn't sick the next day, but she still felt weak. She pleaded with Izayoi not to make her attempt the journey home until the day after, but Sesshoumaru interceded and forced her to, saying she would be better at home. Miserably, she dragged herself to the palanquin and sat there weakly, her back slumped.

"I may have forced you into this for three hours, but there is no reason why you can't lie down," Sesshoumaru said when they had begun moving.

Thankfully – and somewhat surprised – she all but collapsed onto the blankets and cushions. She barely noticed when Sesshoumaru stopped the palanquin and got out, leaving her to go the rest of the way alone. At the end of the journey she felt stiff, but completely ready to lie down in her futon. Motoko helped her change into a sleeping kimono – despite it being midday – and she fell asleep as soon as she was under the covers. When she woke it was morning, and she sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling, Rin-chan?"

Rin gasped and sprang forward to embrace her friend. "Kiyoe-chan! Where have you been?"

Kiyoe grimaced. "Nowhere important. Now about you. I heard you were ill."

"Just a stomach bug. I couldn't even keep water down, but I'm feeling better now. I could use something to eat, though."

"Something to eat can be arranged," the youkai was glad Rin was talking with more than one sentence at once. That was a good sign. "Would you like it here?"

"Please."

"I will be back in a moment," she jumped to her feet.

"Just a little food," Rin called after her, and was dismayed when Kiyoe brought back a full tray. "Kiyoe-chan, I don't want all this."

"That's fine. Leave what you don't want."

"Motoko says I should think of the cooks who work very hard to make this and I'm insulting them when I leave food."

"That Motoko!" Kiyoe scowled angrily. "What does she know? The cooks couldn't care less; every day there is a huge deposit of uneaten food into a valley in the forest to decompose. Rin-chan, you'll have to help me think of a way to get back at her. I was thinking… what if I slip some color into her bath water that turns her hair black? She'll look like a human!"

"Kiyoe-chan!" Rin laughed lightly.

"You're right, you're right. I shouldn't. Then how about this; I make everyone think her hair is black, but when she looks in a mirror it still seems blue to her. It's the ultimate prank to test your sanity!"

The human shook her head, smiling. Then she turned serious. "Kiyoe-chan, did Chichiue-dono want something with you that you had to leave?"

Kiyoe remained smiling, but now it seemed forced. "Rin-chan, I don't think you should be asking me about this. I could get in trouble."

"Is that what happened? Did you get in trouble because nothing has progressed between me and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The youkai hesitated. "You know, Rin-chan, you are supposed to know nothing of this. I wish you would stop pressing me for answers. I don't like not being able to satisfy you."

"That was it, wasn't it? How badly were you punished?"

"I can't _tell_ you!"

Rin sighed. "Kiyoe-chan…" she paused, not believing she was about to say this. "Will you…play a prank on… Sesshoumaru-sama?"

There was a silence.

"You mean… to force him closer to you?"

"Yes."

"_Yes!_" Kiyoe leapt to her feet, her eyes burning. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. This is going to be so fun! I'm going to go get ready." With that, she ran out of the room.

"Kiyoe-chan, wait!" Rin laughed, but the youkai was gone.

#~#~#

Rin sat in her reading room, holding her book open as the sun shone on the pages, when Kiyoe returned with her flute.

"Here you are, Rin-chan," the youkai said, handing the instrument over.

"Thank you," Rin took the flute and played a scale quickly. "Will you play your koto with me?"

"If you wish." She picked up the koto in the corner of the room and sat next to her friend again. They finished one melody when Rin stopped and spoke. "Do you know what you are going to do to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. This is serious, and we may both get into trouble if you know anything about it. In fact, you probably won't even notice me do anything."

"I would never expose you, Kiyoe-chan."

"I know; that is not what I meant. But Sesshoumaru-sama knows I share everything with you, and he knows all my abilities – even my weaknesses. If he suspects you know something about what happens to him he will punish us both. You heard what he said to you last time you tried to seduce him."

Rin shuddered at the word seduce. "Alright; it probably _is _better if you don't tell me. But Kiyoe-chan, you won't do anything to hurt anyone, will you?"

Kiyoe smiled mischievously and pinged the strings on her koto. "Of course not, Rin-chan."

#~#~#

For a couple of days Rin tried to catch something Kiyoe might have done. Soon, however, she forgot about it as she had begun sleepwalking in addition to _that dream_, as she called it.

Nearly a week after their conversation, Kiyoe opened the door to the master bedroom at midnight. Both Sesshoumaru and Rin were asleep, but she moved silently in case that changed. Raising her hand, her youkai eyes saw the human slowly get up and follow her out of the room. The two of them quietly made their way down to the dungeons, where hundreds of bloodthirsty youkai were locked up, snarling and trying to break the bars that held them. Kiyoe opened the door and watched her friend enter, her glassy eyes seeing nothing of the danger in the black stone walls.

"Be safe," the youkai whispered, hoping earnestly that this wouldn't backfire. "Wake up."

Rin blinked, wondering where she was. She could see nothing in the darkness except tiny red lights, grouped in pairs around her. Her confused mind registered the snarling, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light so all she could see was silhouettes of monsters ten feet tall and their terrifying claws reaching out to her. In an instant she realized she was in the dungeons, and she let out a piercing scream loud enough to wake the whole palace.

Upstairs, Sesshoumaru sat bolt upright. Recognizing the scream he knew if something happened to Rin his father would probably kill him, and he threw the covers off before racing to the dungeons. Throwing the door open, he entered and walked inside, searching for his human wife. He saw her after turning a few corners and grasped her shoulder. She spun around, and he saw her expression of pure terror beneath the tears that freely flowed over her cheeks. He realized she couldn't see him in the dark.

"It's me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she sobbed, stepping forward and embracing him tightly, burying her face in the material of his clothing. As she stood against him he could feel her small body trembling, and his anger evaporated as he realized this wasn't some trick of hers.

"I assume you were sleepwalking again."

"Mm-hmm."

The shouts and snarls of the prisoners were growing, and Sesshoumaru shouted, "Quiet!" Picking Rin up easily with one arm, he leftthe dark prison. She clung helplessly to him, still trembling, and he slid the dungeon door closed and bolting it. He stared at the bolt for a moment, then walked back to their room.

"Kiyoe," he said when he passed her. "Get a warm drink."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kiyoe bowed and did as he said. As Rin sipped the tea, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the master bedroom and waited for the youkai to exit. When she did, he grabbed her arm where the white band had been, making her wince, and dragged her to his office. Only when the door was shut did he release her.

"Would you like to explain to me how she got in the dungeons?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Rin-chan has been sleepwalking the last few nights – "

"I know that. But awake or asleep, she isn't strong enough to unbolt the door."

Kiyoe thought hard, mentally kicking herself. "Perhaps one of the guard left it open. They have been known to do so." She paused, hating herself at that moment. "Sesshoumaru, if you think I had something to do with it you are wrong. I would never let her go into the dungeons."

"Good. Because if I find that I saved you from my father only to have you nearly kill that human upstairs, your punishment will be the least of your problems."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Kiyoe turned to go. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

She had just left when she heard his angered "sama".

#~#~#~#~#

I was on holiday; that's why it's late. Sorry! Please look forward to the next chapter – and reviews inspire me to write!


	4. Punishments

#~#~#~#~#

Punishments

#~#~#~#~#

"Wake up, Rin-chan. You're going to be late for breakfast."

Rin rolled over sleepily and pulled the covers over her head. "It doesn't matter, Kiyoe-chan. You can just bring me my food." Yawning, she sank onto the futon again and gave a cry of protest as the youkai whipped the covers away.

"That is not the point," Kiyoe replied. "Sesshoumaru-sama is going to be at breakfast."

"Exactly."

"No. _Exactly_."

"Kiyoe-chan!" Rin pleaded.

But Kiyoe had a determined look in her eye. "I mean it, Rin-chan. I am going to make sure you two get together."

The human sighed. "You have taken full reign of this, haven't you?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I have a plan. You wouldn't want that to go to waste, would you?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Rin reluctantly got up and allowed the youkai to dress her.

"Correct," Kiyoe smiled. "Your first lesson is after the meal."

"Kiyoe-chan, you aren't giving me lessons on how to make Sesshoumaru-sama fall in love with me."

"Don't be silly. I mean you to learn how to cook."

She spun around, her first layer falling off. "What? Why?"

Kiyoe grinned. "When there is an appropriate time, you are going to make Sesshoumaru-sama's meal."

"But – "

"No arguments, Rin-chan. It's decided."

Rin sighed, allowing her friend to finish dressing her and then going down to eat. Much to her relief, Sesshoumaru was too absorbed in some papers to notice her entrance. After last night, the last thing she wanted to do was catch his attention.

Halfway through the meal, a servant entered the room to announce that the Inu no Taisho had arrived. Sesshoumaru was instantly on his feet, papers in hand, and walking to meet his father.

"I should go, too," Rin said to Kiyoe, who was suddenly looking ill.

"Rin-chan," the youkai began. "When was the last time I had leave from work?"

Surprised at her question, Rin answered, "I… don't know. I think it must be several months. I'm sorry; I should have been paying more attention to how much you were working. Would you like some leave now?"

"Yes, Rin-chan. Thank you. How long may I have?"

"A week. I don't think I could survive without you for any longer." The human smiled at her friend, but Kiyoe was already all but running from the room. "Kiyoe-chan!"

"Yes?" she paused.

"What about… your plan?"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but you'll have to wait. I really have to go." With that she vanished.

#~#~#

Touga was on his way home after seeing his son when Kiyoe appeared on the road, a murderous expression on her face. Before he could even speak he felt a searing pain cut through his head and a high-pitched noise drone again and again.

"Kiyoe, stop it now!"

The noise and pain ceased, but she walked up to him and caught his throat, closing his windpipe, and pinning him to the closest tree several feet off the ground while she hovered even higher to make up for his greater height. She spoke in a low voice.

"You are unbelievably lucky that I have a conscience," she said. "And if I were in your position, I would keep a closer eye on Izayoi. Who knows what could happen if one of your enemies knew you weren't near her?"

"If you have hurt her – "

"You may think you have me in your power, but if you do what you threaten then my suicide would quickly make it useless. I may not be at that point just yet, but it's getting closer and closer." She glared at him hatefully as she released him. "And you should know this: if I die, I'm not going alone."

Suddenly she was gone. Touga raced faster than he ever had before to Izayoi, and he found her with a bandage on her wrist. At his gaze she laughed.

"It's fine; I tripped and sprained my wrist. Nothing a few days won't heal."

As he tried to breathe normally, he realized his hands were shaking. "You're sure Kiyoe couldn't have had anything to do with it?"

Her smile faded. "Wasn't she in your sight?"

"She was on leave. I met her on my way back and she threatened me."

Worry clouded her face. "Then you're in danger. Maybe you should contact the other lords…"

"No. That would only drive her to action."

"But she's so powerful…"

"Izayoi," he took her small hand in his. "At the moment I am in probably the safest person in Japan. After these years she wouldn't settle for killing me. She will make me suffer, and she'll do that by killing _you_ and anyone else I hold dear."

"But _could_ she kill me?" Izayoi asked, shocked.

"She is capable of anything. Remember the time the palace was attacked? You saw what she did. We were only barely able to stop her."

She stepped into his protective embrace. "I wish this was all over. It's been years since her punishment began; couldn't she be released from it?"

"No, not yet. It may have been a while ago, but she hasn't been punished enough. That kind of crime is unforgivable."

#~#~#

Rin was walking through the hallways with her head down. She wished Kiyoe was around to cheer her up, but she knew that even youkai needed breaks. She was regretting saying a week; it had already been two days and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"Where is Kiyoe?" Sesshoumaru's voice made her look up quickly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She clasped her hands together nervously. Having been on the receiving end of his wrath more than once, she knew when he looked and sounded angry. "Kiyoe-chan has been on leave these few days. She hasn't had any in months."

"Has she left the palace?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

He frowned and turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama – "

He stopped and looked at her, waiting. Suddenly Rin had no idea what she wanted to say.

"I just… I don't think I ever thanked you. For saving me from the dungeons, I mean."

"You know why I did that, and it is nothing to be grateful for."

"I know, but," a gentle smile made its way onto her face. "I still think I should thank you."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for two full seconds before wordlessly walking down the hallway.

Rin sighed and slowly made her way to her reading room, where Motoko was waiting with her flute. The rest of the week dragged by, but finally Kiyoe returned. Although… she seemed different, somehow. For a while she no longer smiled as she thought up senseless pranks to play on the other servants. She no longer burst into laughter at random times when she remembered something funny. She frowned a lot, and it took several days before she seemed to be back to her old trickster self.

She was walking to Rin's favorite reading room one day when Sesshoumaru stopped her and forced her into his office.

"What have I done _now_?" she asked.

"Where have you been this last week?"

"In the forests. You know how much I love the outdoors. Is that a crime?"

"How far away were you?"

"Very far. I visited my brother in Okinawa – you can go and _ask_ him if you wish. Why do you wish to know this?"

He seemed to relax slightly. "Then you don't know what my dream was about."

"Sesshoumaru, I have many talents but mind-reading is _not_ one of them. What are you talking about?"

"I had a… _disturbing_ dream the second night after you left. I thought you might have known something about it."

"Do you really think I am so stupid as to give you a dream as soon as I leave? Sesshoumaru… and I thought you knew me so well."

"I do. That's why I suspect you."

There was a slight silence.

"So what was your dream about?" Kiyoe asked.

"It was…" he hesitated. "In fact, it is none of your business. Go do your duties."

"But I'm curious now."

"That does not concern me."

Slightly dismayed, Kiyoe turned to leave. "All right. But you know I'll find out." Once she was out of the office a triumphant smile grew on her face. She wasn't sure she would be able to lie to his face like that and have him believe her. Even so, she would still have to be careful with what she made him dream about.

"How are you today, Rin-chan?" she asked as she entered the reading room.

"Fine," Rin answered. "What are you smiling about? Who did you prank this time?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama. He _still _has no idea it was me."

"I hope you didn't do anything rash," she said, worriedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama was looking for you when you were on leave, and he looked angry."

"Rin-chan, you know he gets angry if the servants miss an inch of dust. I'm sure he thought I was supposed to be cleaning his office that day."

Rin believed her. "Yes, I suppose you're right. So what did you do this time?"

"Rin-chan, you know I can't tell you all my secrets," Kiyoe scolded light-heartedly. "I might want to play that prank on you someday – if I haven't already." Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Speaking of pranks, have you thought of anything more about… that dream I keep having?" the human asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes," the prankster replied slyly.

"Kiyoe-chan… I don't like the way you're looking at me right now…"

"Don't worry about it, Rin-chan. Everything is under my control."

"I know, Kiyoe-chan," Rin replied nervously. "And that's what I'm worried about."

#~#~#

_It was a sunny day at the palace of the western lord. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were training outside away from Touga's warnings to not go too far and Izayoi's pleads not to harm each other, and Kagome was inside preparing her wedding garments. At length the brothers decided to take a break._

_"Aren't you mad that I'm getting a palace before you?" Inuyasha asked._

_"Perhaps I would be if you weren't marrying a human to do it," the taiyoukai replied. "If that's what it takes then you can have all of Japan before I will challenge you."_

_"You mean if you had to marry a human to inherit Father's lands you wouldn't do it?"_

_"Correct."_

_"What about a taiyoukai?"_

_"That is different."_

_"You'd go through with an arranged marriage with a bitch?"_

_"It is expected. I must have a full-blooded heir."_

_Inuyasha pouted at the hidden mention of his blood type. "Even after what happened with Father and your mother?"_

_"Don't you dare bring my mother into this. You have no right to mention her name."_

_Leaping out of his fighting range, the hanyou chanted, "Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko – "_

_A female laugh stopped both of them as they looked at the young woman who had seemingly appeared from nowhere._

_"You two are funny," she smiled, the wind blowing her maroon hair out of her face. Her eyes were pure black, but that was the only thing other than her scent that suggested she wasn't human. Her metal armor and shoes in her hand spoke that she was a wandering nomad._

_"Who are you? Why are you on our land?" Inuyasha demanded._

_Sesshoumaru snorted. "Obviously she has been traveling."_

_The youkai smiled brightly at him. "That's right. I just wanted a place to stay for the night. I haven't been feeling well, and I don't like sleeping in the outdoors when I'm ill."_

_"You must be pretty weak to be able to get sick."_

_Her glare was turned on the younger brother, and her eyes turned white. "Be careful, hanyou," her voice turned cruel. "I would hate for your woman to have a headless mate."_

_Glancing back at the older brother she was cheerful again. "Can you give me a room, please?"_

_As the two walked toward the palace, Inuyasha muttered, "How'd she know about Kagome?"_

#~#~#

"Rin, it's good to see you again," Touga said as he smiled and embraced her.

"You also, Chichiue-dono."

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He's been doing a lot of paperwork lately. He is probably in his office."

As the lord of the west left, Rin smiled widely at Izayoi and greeted her. "How are you, Izayoi-sama?"

"Very well, Rin-chan. I sprained my wrist a few weeks ago, but I'm fine now. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I read the most amazing book last week. I know you will like it. It's about a farmer, and he finds this stone in one of the fields of his village. It's shaped like a pearl, but it was purple. He was going to throw it to the side but it felt warm, so he took it home with him and nurtured it. Eventually it hatched into a beautiful fairy."

"And she and the farmer fell in love?" Izayoi smiled.

"Yes, but that's not the story. She unknowingly cast a spell on all the village men and they became devoted to serving her. When they found out it was her fault they started to hate her and tried to kill her. The young man who had nurtured her egg was the only one who defended her and she took him away from the village to save him. But when she was flying away one of the villagers managed to shoot her in the back, and she died saving the man who had protected her."

"Why is it that you only like books that have sad endings?"

"I don't know," Rin answered pensively. "I suppose it's because they seem more real to me. In the real world there never seem to be happy endings. Nobody has a perfect life."

"That's true," Izayoi replied. "But if we had a perfect life, what would we have to hope for?"

They read together for most of the night, and when Rin went to bed Sesshoumaru was still working in his office. It was well after midnight when he finally pushed the papers away from him and began thinking about leaving them until tomorrow. Hearing the door open, he looked up to see Rin standing there. Her eyes were glazed over, and he instantly saw that she was sleepwalking again.

Walking over to the door he looked in the hallways for a servant. None. Then he realized the time – of _course _they would all be asleep. How ironic that the _one_ time he wished Kiyoe was here, she wasn't.

Sesshoumaru pushed against Rin's shoulder. "Wake up."

She slowly turned to face him, and her otherwise dead expression brightened. She moved closer to him and embraced him, her breasts pressing against him. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. If he harmed her when his father was there, Touga would have his head. Kiyoe wouldn't be too happy either, and Sesshoumaru knew better than to tick off _that _youkai. As he debated whether or not to push her away, she slumped against him. He caught her and, seeing she was sleeping peacefully, decided to carry her back to bed. He should probably get some sleep, too.

As he walked through the halls, he realized that she actually had quite a nice scent. When they were first married he was so determined to hate her that he refused to like her scent. But after all this time… there was only so long he could lie to himself.

So he admitted she had a nice scent. For a human. It still didn't change the fact that he hated her. His father was smart; he couldn't have picked a better punishment for him than to be married to a human.

#~#~#

Kiyoe bit her lip so hard that blood spilled out a cut she had made. "It hurts," she whimpered. "Please, let me go."

"Not until you swear not to harm Izayoi again." Touga pressed the white cloth onto her back again. She visibly tensed, in agony but not daring to cry out in pain. If she brought Sesshoumaru down here with her screams… This torture could only get worse.

He pulled the cloth away.

"I will only harm her if you harm me," Kiyoe said.

"I think you are forgetting who is the master."

This time he touched the cloth to her forehead. The new intensity of the pain made her snap, and her defensive side made her throw him across the room. He crashed through the wooden wall and before he could get up she was gone.

Izayoi and Rin were walking in the gardens when Izayoi suddenly tripped and, with a cry, rolled violently down the steep hill she had been walking beside. Rin called out to her and clambered over the grass to get to her quickly. She caught sight of red pooling around Izayoi's body.

"Izayoi-sama!"

Touga appeared beside her, looking angry and worried. "Rin, what happened?"

"She just tripped – she seemed to collapse. I didn't have time to react before she had fallen. I'm so sorry."

Seeing she thought he was angry at _her,_ the youkai tried to sound gentler. "It wasn't your fault." Picking up his mistress carefully, he hurried back to the palace with Rin behind him.

#~#~#~#~#

Haha! Sorry. I actually didn't want to end on a cliffy. But the other ending I had in mind was pathetic, so you get the cliffhanger ending. Hontoni gomen!

I had to buy this huge whiteboard off ebay to get this story in order. It looks a mess, but I can understand it and if I get writer's block then I just look at the whiteboard and say, "Ah-hah! This is the part where Izayoi dies!"

Just kidding. She isn't going to die. She's one of my favorite characters, do you expect me to just kill her off?

So I guess I'd better tell you guys some things.

First, **Rickashay**, Sesshoumaru's father isn't really a jerk. I mean, he could definitely handle things differently, but you'll see why in a while.

**S0l1tary0ne: **as I mentioned briefly, Kiyoe is a demon of the unseen, not a kitsune. You'll get more information about her as the story unfolds. Please be patient.

Oh yeah, this is taking place around the time of Sengoku jidai, but it's just not canon (obviously). Some things I'm not going to tell you just yet; you'll have to work them out for yourselves! (mwahaha). Don't worry, though. Everything will be cleared up eventually.

Anything else that isn't very clear?

Please review! Ja xxx


	5. Plans of War

So I don't usually do A/Ns at the beginning of chapters on this story, but it's just so you know about this one thing.

New character in this chapter! He's called Koryuu, which means baby dragon. He is based on the character Lambo, from the anime Reborn! (don't own – regrettably). I've been watching it these last few days and I think it's absolutely _hilarious!_

Yes, Koryuu is also based on the character Pinoko from the anime Black Jack (also don't own – why are you rubbing it in so much?). He speaks in English a lot, which is replaced with Japanese in the story to signify its difference. Most of what he says is inconsequential, so I haven't translated it.

So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

#~#~#~#~#

Plans of War

#~#~#~#~#

"How are you feeling?" Rin asked timidly. Izayoi looked absolutely awful.

"Oh, this is nothing," she tried to laugh it off. "I have had worse than a broken leg, Rin-chan, I assure you. You needn't worry about me." She glanced warily at the servant behind her step-daughter-in-law. Kiyoe betrayed no emotion other than worry.

"If you need anything, Kiyoe-chan will get it for you. Would you like her to stay with you?"

"I will gladly do it," the youkai said, showing every indication that she was being sincere.

"No thank you, Rin-chan. I don't think Touga is going to let me out of his sight for a while, so I'll be fine."

Touga didn't smile at her joke as Rin's stomach began to growl. She flushed with embarrassment.

Izayoi laughed. "Go and eat, Rin-chan."

"I could bring a tray here – "

"Rin-chan, I will be fine. Go and eat, and then we'll read together later, alright?"

Rin smiled, reluctantly giving in. "Alright, Izayoi-sama. I will be back later." She and Kiyoe made to leave the room. Once the human was gone, Touga leaped up and stopped her servant from following.

"If you ever do something like that again I will contact the other lords in a second," he hissed.

"You have only yourself to blame for it," Kiyoe replied evenly. "I instinctively defend my own life, no matter what. When you nearly killed me, of course I had no control over my actions and attacked back. I _am _sorry for hurting you, Izayoi," she turned to the human briefly. "But I did warn you, dog."

"Kiyoe-chan," Rin's voice floated down the hallway.

The youkai gave the western lord another glare before leaving without another word.

"Did Chichiue-dono want something with you?" the human asked.

"He asked me to keep checking on Izayoi-sama in case she needed something."

#~#~#

"_Tasukete!" [Help!]_

_Sesshoumaru quickly killed the demons before turning to their "victim"._

"_I did not think you were the type to need saving."_

"_I'm not," the cheerful nomad replied. "I just wanted to see if you would do it."_

_He tried to frown, but ended up grinning back at her as they began walking to the palace._

"_Ugh, Inuyasha is here," she wrinkled up her nose. "So is that whiny mate of his. Oh… Sesshoumaru, you didn't tell me she was going to have a child. I would have stayed away."_

"_Very funny. I thought you liked babies."_

"_I do. I just _don't_ like your brother's mate. Inuyasha I can bear – when he is not being stubborn."_

"_That would be never."_

_She grinned at the taiyoukai walking beside her. "So tell me; why are you still living with your father?"_

"_I'm still gaining strength."_

"_Oh, I see. Then Inuyasha is stronger than you, and that is why he has his own palace."_

_Sesshoumaru glared at her for catching his lie. "I don't have a mate."_

_The nomad laughed. "For something so trivial?"_

"_Regrettably."_

"_Then why don't you just find a bitch and mate her?"_

"_That was what my father did – and that is why Inuyasha was born."_

"_Oh. I am sorry." There was silence, and then she giggled before running ahead. "You're waiting to fall in love!"_

#~#~#

"Well, well," the bat youkai smiled in a horrible way. "I recognize _you_, Ki-yo-e. I suppose I _shouldn't_ be surprised to see you here."

"You are here to see Sesshoumaru-sama? I will show you to his office," Kiyoe led the visitors through the palace, earnestly praying that Rin wouldn't appear. There were certain things she just could not know. She knocked on the door to Sesshoumaru's office and entered on his command.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Taigokumaru-dono is here," she bowed.

The old bat entered, and Kiyoe left. Taking a deep breath, she mentally scanned the palace for Rin and when she found her, hurried to the grounds to talk to her.

"Kiyoe-chan, what is it? Is something wrong with Izayoi-sama?" Rin asked.

The youkai quickly smoothed over her smothered expression. "No, Rin-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama has a visitor, and I thought I had better warn you to stay away from his office in case you disturb them."

"Oh, thank you. Do you know who it is?"

"I have never seen him before. I am sure he has some land nearby."

"Oh well," Rin sighed. "Come and walk with me, Kiyoe-chan."

The two friends chatted and giggled as they passed the time, and Kiyoe's anxiety slowly vanished. Eventually she went to see if Taigokumaru had left, and it was safe for Rin to go back inside.

"KIYOE!"

The demon of the unseen cringed at Sesshoumaru's voice.

"That was one of the times when I could have used your help!"

Now angry, she turned on him. "I seem to have to keep repeating myself when it comes to this issue, but here I go again. I _will not_ have anything to do with your work. _You _made the decision, Sesshoumaru. You can't have it both ways."

"Doesn't your punishment involve _helping_ me?"

She took a step toward him. "If you are too _weak_ to need me to help you with _every_ lord that visits, I have no idea why I helped you for two years. Thank you for the speech that opened my eyes." She angrily turned to fetch Rin.

"Taigokumaru is going to attack this place."

"There will be war," she said simply.

"My wife might die."

"Do not worry," Kiyoe replied as she went to the grounds again. "She won't."

As the youkai searched for her friend, she began thinking hard what else she could possibly do that could bring her and her husband together. For once, she was completely out of ideas.

_It has been a while since I made him dream of her… but that does nothing specific. Maybe if he tripped on top of her. No, that's too obvious. He never trips, and he would see it was me inside of a second. I need something more subtle. I could play with his mind. But it's too soon for that. They need more time together before he starts thinking about her all the time. How to get them together… I can only think of endangering her somehow. I hate doing that. And anyway, Sesshoumaru would get suspicious very quickly. Not even a human could get into such a lot of trouble all of a sudden. I _could _try something outrageously funny. He would know it was me, but if it was just another one of my pranks maybe he wouldn't think anything of it. _She mentally sighed. _Thinking up pranks for matchmaking notions is much harder than doing it for fun_.

"Kiyoe-chan!" Rin's voice shook her back to the present. It sounded like it wasn't the first time she had called.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan. I didn't hear you," the youkai said, feeling foolish.

"You looked deep in thought. Is something wrong?"

"No, Rin-chan. I was just trying to think of a good prank to play."

"_Trying? _Do you not have a never-ending supply of them?"

She smiled. "I used to. But I have used them all. Do you have any ideas?"

"I'm afraid not, Kiyoe-chan. I never was much good at thinking up pranks."

The sound of a child's voice reached them, and they stopped walking at the sight of a little boy clothed in dragon scales skipping past them merrily as he sang. "Kimi wa dareda? Boku wa Koryuu. Boku wa dareda? Kimi wa Koryuu." [Who are you? I'm Koryuu. Who am I? You're Koryuu]

Rin's eyes lit up. "Koryuu-chan!"

Koryuu looked up at her, his tiny horns peeking out from behind his flame-red hair. "Kirei-obatan!" [Pretty lady!]

The human knelt down and hugged the small youkai tightly. "You're so cute!"

"Ahh! Koryuu-san can't breathe!"

"Oh… sorry, Koryuu-chan."

"Koryuu, I told you to stay inside the palace today," Kiyoe said sternly.

"Koryuu-san was looking for something to eat, and someone told Koryuu-san that Onee-tan had something sweet for eating. Koryuu-san wants to eat something sweet! Onegai, Onee-tan, onegai! Give it to Koryuu-san!"

Rin giggled at his cuteness. Kiyoe narrowed her eyes, suddenly looking dangerous, and Koryuu squeaked in fear.

"Koryuu-san wa gomen-tte! Yurushite, Onee-tan!"

"Did you do what I asked, Koryuu?" she said quietly.

"I – iya… Onee-tan."

"Then go and do it, Tesaki!" [minion/underling]

The little youkai started bawling and running back to the palace. "Shiiroi! Koryuu-san wa gomen-tte! Koryuu-san will do better!"

"Kiyoe-chan, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Rin scolded.

Kiyoe shook her head. "He's been spoilt by his parents. He needs discipline. Besides," she smiled warily, "I'll end up making him ohagi later."

Rin smiled back. "So you're going to spoil him too, 'Onee-tan'?"

"If it comes to that." Her face lit up, inspiration-filled. "Come on, Rin-chan. It's safe to go back inside." The youkai grinned mischievously and hurried.

"Kiyoe-chan, I don't like that look in your eye," the human said worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing drastic."

#~#~#

Sesshoumaru was discussing the war with his father in the hallway outside Izayoi's room when Koryuu appeared, carrying several scrolls and singing.

"Kimi wa dareda? Onee wa kowai. Boku wa Koryuu. Kimi wa _shin-da_. Ahh!" He froze at the sight of Sesshoumaru. "It wasn't Koryuu-san! Onee-tan didn't do anything! Don't punish Koryuu-san!"

"Koryuu, did you get those from my office?" Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

Panicking, the child turned tail and ran, dropping half his scrolls but still retaining some. "Koryuu-san isn't telling! Ahh! Warui!"

"Koryuu!" the taiyoukai began chasing him through the corridors. The child ran quickly, and soon he was outside Rin's favorite reading room. Bursting through the door, he cried, "Onee-tan! Tasukete!" and hid behind the servant.

Kiyoe, who had been playing the koto with Rin's flute, looked up and feigned shock. "Koryuu! What are you doing?"

"Kowai-ayakashisama [scary demon] is scaring Koryuu-san!"

"Kiyoe," Sesshoumaru tried to keep his voice even and maintain dignity after being outrun by a five-year old lesser youkai. "How many times do I have to tell you to control him?"

"What did he do this time?" she sounded worried, turning and seeing the scrolls in the child's arms. "Koryuu! I have told you a thousand times to stay out of Sesshoumaru-sama's office! Please forgive him, Sesshoumaru-sama," she bowed and rose to her feet, dragging the bawling dragon cub behind her. "I will go with him to replace the scrolls he took."

"The next time he interferes with my work will be his last, Kiyoe," he warned.

Once the door was shut Rin stood up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, he's just a child!" she said. "He'll learn as he grows up!"

"I highly doubt he will live that long."

"You can't harm a child!"

Outside the room, Kiyoe had her ear pressed against the wall and was listening intently. "They're arguing," she said, pleased.

"Onee-tan, is this okay?" Koryuu asked, holding the scrolls tightly.

"Only because Onee-tan says so. Besides… the more they argue, the more they'll get to know each other. They'll feel more familiar with each other." Smiling down at the child, she said, "Let's go put those scrolls back. Good work today, Tesaki. I'll make you something sweet to have for dinner."

Joy filled his face. "Onee-tan ga DAIsuki!"

#~#~#

"No, Sesshoumaru," Touga replied. "Absolutely not."

Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed. "But, Chichi-ue, your army is ten times the size of mine, and alone I can't defeat Taigokumaru. I _need_ some of your soldiers."

"What did you do that upset him?"

"It wasn't something _I _did. It was because of that human you forced me to marry."

"Then it is Kiyoe's job to defend the palace." Touga turned and opened the door to Izayoi's room. "Izayoi and I are leaving. Let me know how the battle turns out."

#~#~#

"Kiyoe-chan, what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to prepare for you to travel," the youkai replied, putting clothes in a small bag.

"Are we going to Chichiue-dono's palace?"

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama would not tell me your destination, but it is something he must do to protect the lands. It would be dangerous for you to remain here, so he can only protect you by you accompanying him. There." She stood up and gave the human the bag. "You only need to change into more practical clothes and you will be ready to leave."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. Sesshoumaru-sama seems to think that Koryuu will destroy the palace in my absence and has ordered me to remain behind."

Rin felt a cold rush through her.

_I'm going on a long trip with Sesshoumaru-sama… alone…_

Along with the panic came flashes of _that dream_, and that was definitely not what she wanted to be thinking about prior to going on a trip with Sesshoumaru… alone… _especially_ after the argument they had just had earlier.

"Kiyoe-chan, don't make me do this!" Rin begged frantically.

Kiyoe helped her change into clothes more practical for travel quickly. "I cannot do anything, Rin-chan. I'm sorry." She walked with her friend to Sesshoumaru's office. "If you do feel suffocated, I put your favorite book in that bag."

Soon she waved off her terrified friend and her husband as they rode out of the grounds on Aun, the double-headed dragon.

"Oi, Tesaki," Kiyoe said, grinning triumphantly. "Did you put that sheet of paper in Rin's book?"

"Hai! Koryuu-san did!" Koryuu peeked out from the door.

Her grin widened. "Good. You can have more sweets later."

"Yay! Koryuu-san is gonna eat lots of sweets! Nee, Onee-tan," the child said, pulling out a sheet of paper from between the scales he wore. "What was this other think you gave Koryuu-san?"

"Oh, that was just something – " she broke off, staring wide-eyed at the paper in Koryuu's hand. "Tesaki, I thought you said you put that in Rin's book?"

"Eh? Ah! Koryuu-san must've put the other one in Kirei-obatan's book. Warui – Koryuu-san messed up," he looked ashamed.

Kiyoe smacked him on the head, hard. "Idiot!" Panic rose in her eyes as he started bawling. "If she reads that…" Kneeling down, she looked Koryuu in the eyes and ordered him, "Tesaki, listen to me. You are going to go to your room. You are going to stay there for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow as well. Onee-_tan_ will bring you plain rice when you need to eat and you will not sneak out to find anything else. Do you understand, Koryuu-_san_?"

"Wah!" the child wailed. "Onee-tan wa moro kowai! Tasukete!"

He struggled, and she let him escape through the hallway as he ran to his room. Standing up, she stared anxiously in the direction where Sesshoumaru and Rin had gone.

_It's going to be dark in an hour or so and they'll have to stop. Rin will probably read her book tonight… which means I don't have long to find them and swap the papers. Once I know where they are it should be easy, though. It will be a complicated sight, sound, scent and touch barrier, but nothing I have never done before. But approaching Sesshoumaru if I don't know he's there, without him detecting me, will be difficult. I will have to be very careful with this one. If he or Rin reads even a sentence on that letter_… Kiyoe shivered before setting out.

#~#~#

"Ahh!" Koryuu stared in pure joy at the tray in front of him. "Sweets! Koryuu-san is gonna eat lots of daifuku!"

"I don't doubt that, Tesaki," Kiyoe set the tray down, and he immediately began stuffing his face. The retrieved letter, between her robes, rustled each time she moved and reminded her of its burden.

_It was close… he may have detected me, but I think I got away with it. All that matters is that I got it back without them reading it_. She frowned. _Although Onii-san should know better than to write to me about that kind of thing. Especially with Sesshoumaru so near._

"Onee-tan," Koryuu was looking up at her serious expression, concerned, with rice bordering his mouth. "Doushita? I know I messed up, but Koryuu-san is sorry."

Kiyoe smiled down at him cheerfully. "I know, Koryuu." Indicating the tray, she said, "Eat up. Don't forget you're getting only plain rice to eat tomorrow."

"Onee-tan!"

"You did good work today, Tesaki."

The child's eyes morphed into those of adoration, and he threw himself at the youkai. "Koryuu-san is gonna _marry_ Onee-tan!"

"Hey, you're getting sticky rice on my clothes, Tesaki!"

#~#~#

"_Argh!"_

_Sesshoumaru cracked open one eye as the enraged nomad appeared in front of him, white-eyed._

"_That half-brother of yours is driving me insane!" she yelled, then spoke quietly. "Want to go beat him up with me?"_

"_Of course," he said, getting up. "In case Chichi-ue asks, what did he do?"_

"_Something I _do not_ want to talk about. If he asks, just say that he and his wife are harassing me."_

_Joining her on her return to the palace, Sesshoumaru asked, "Do I get to kill her as well?"_

"_No – she's human. Too bad."_

#~#~#~#~#

So firstly I need to say, thank you so much to everyone who gave me an idea for Kiyoe's pranks! You guys really did inspire me to get the chapter written. Keep the ideas coming, btw. I need all the help I can get!

Oh yeah, that nomad character? It wasn't very clear in the last chapter, but that clip was a flashback. I'm very subtly giving clues about why Sesshoumaru is being punished… feel free to guess about what it is in your reviews! I may or may not tell you if you're right…

Some people are confused about Kiyoe's loyalties. The truth is… she's good, _and _she's bad! Just kidding… I like keeping people in suspense. (you may have noticed because of the last cliffhanger) You'll see soon enough.

Anyway, please review! Look forward to the next chapter! Ja xxx!


End file.
